hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Emo
General Emo is a type of classmate. They are a combination of Slacker and Artist and can be placed in either of these Hangouts. The female classmate is rarer than the male. A main character, Katherine, is a female Emo. In-Game Description They may wear a lot of black, but if you think Emos are all about being sad, think again! They're about the honest expression of emotion. With their tear-jerking poetry and uplifting indie-rock ballads, your Emo friends are well-equipped to ride the emotional rollercoaster of life right alongside you. Hangouts Emos can be placed in Slacker and Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Emo Classmate's pose is writing in a book with a look of sadness. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 93 CpH * Level 2: 103 CpH * Level 3: 113 CpH * Level 4: 123 CpH * Level 5: 133 CpH * Level 6: 143 CpH * Level 7: 153 CpH * Level 8: 163 CpH * Level 9: 173 CpH * Level 10: 183 CpH Female * Level 1: 98 CpH * Level 2: 108 CpH * Level 3: 118 CpH * Level 4: 128 CpH * Level 5: 138 CpH * Level 6: 148 CpH * Level 7: 158 CpH * Level 8: 168 CpH * Level 9: 178 CpH * Level 10: 188 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in an Emo. However, it must be noted that the female Emo is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Emo is part Slacker and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Emo is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Emo (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Skater and Dancer, since it will satisfy the need for a Slacker and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Emo, party length and admission length is 10 hours. For the female Emo, party length and admission length is 1 day and 6 hours. Combination List * Slacker + Artist * Emo + Emo * Artist + Emo * Slacker + Emo Other Combinations There are other combinations that can result in an Emo but can also result in other classmate types as well. * Skater + Dancer * Class Clown + Homecoming * Filmmaker + Hipster * Vampire + Slacker Rarity The rarity for a male Emo is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Emo is 4 stars or ultra rare. Prices The female Emo can be purchased in the Store for 5000 rings, while the male Emo costs 540 rings. This simply indicates that the female Emo is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling the Emo, the female is worth 4200 coins, while the male is worth 1800 coins. Outfits Male MaleEmoOutfits.gif|Male Emo Outfits Female FemaleEmoOutfits.gif|Female Emo Outfits Composed Of Emos are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types